


Late Night Adoption

by Swanyu_Tales



Series: Quarantink Challenge [7]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cute, Gen, Jun has a pet raccoon, Not Beta Read, Quarantink, pet acquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanyu_Tales/pseuds/Swanyu_Tales
Summary: The origin story of Jun and his pet raccoon.
Series: Quarantink Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Late Night Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are! Day 25 of quarantink, the prompt for today was raccoon, so of course I had to write about Jun and his pet raccoon. I thought it would be neat to write them meeting, so I did. I went over the word limit on this and I have no regrets. I hope you enjoy!

Jun awoke to a crash and growling noises coming from outside. Confused, he grabbed a flashlight and wandered outside to see what all the commotion was about. There he found a cat hissing at another very malnourished animal. He couldn't quite tell what it was from where he stood, but it looked weak and scared. 

"Hey, leave it alone!" He shouted to scare the cat off, which he was successful in doing.

As the cat scampered off, he approached the other creature. He crouched down so he wouldn't seem as intimidating, and slowly turned his flashlight onto it. He gasped in realization, it was a raccoon! It had a sweet little face, but it also had a nasty scratch on its ear. He gently cooed at it, and it approached him cautiously.

"Hi there, do you want to come with me?" The raccoon tilted its head, then toddled into his arms, snuggling in.

He smiled and carried it in the house. He knew he would need to bathe it to make sure it didn't have fleas, so he carried it to the bathroom sink. It didn't put up much fight, but he could tell the poor thing didn't like it. After that, he went out to the kitchen. The little raccoon definitely needed a snack. He dug out some strawberries and almonds and set them in a little dish for the creature, who proceeded to quickly eat all of it. 

Jun giggled and picked up the raccoon, bringing it to his room. He grabbed a box and a couple of blankets to make a little bed for it, and set it beside his own bed. He tucked the little critter in, and then took a couple of pictures to show his friends the next day. He smiled softly at them before noticing the time. Upon seeing that it was three in the morning, he quickly flicked off the lights, and tucked himself into bed. He was certain his life was going to be a lot more interesting from then on, and he knew he would need his rest to deal with it.


End file.
